There are numerous types of products that are used together, such as mustard and ketchup. These types of products are normally provided to consumers in separate containers. In many cases, consumers would like to keep such related products together so that they are readily available to use at the same time.
Consumers may also use different varieties of the same product, such as salad dressings. Products such as these are also normally provided to consumers in separate containers. In many instances consumers would like to purchase multiple types of such products without having to obtain large quantities of each variety. They also may like to store such products conveniently together so that they are ready to use at the same time.